TAIE The Adventures in Equsetria
by Silver Shots
Summary: two friends are have a good time during Halloween but when a weird light takes them to a land of magical ponies how will they react to the change will they ever leave or will they meet a horrible fate or will they be changed into ponies themselfs keep reading to find out
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: the night with the bright light

It was getting close to sunset on October thirty first, the air was a bit chilly, I was waiting to get a call from my best friend and bro Nelson. I got the call I was waiting for and picked up my old, but still working IPhone 3G. "Hey Nelson how's it going bro?"

"It's going good bro and thanks for coming with me on this I get bored taking my little sister and her friends for trick or treating." We have been friends ever since Elementary school and that whole girl fiasco. (This did happen to us you can ask us what happened in a P.M.) Those where the times where everything was going at a slow pace but still fast enough to keep up but I am getting a head of myself, I was going as a cross of Train Hartenet from black cat and I found a real sized key blade on eBay but what was the piece of resistant was a replica of Hades I found in a flea market I still can believe that I found something like this but nothing on Code Geass I mean come one. I left the apartment and told my mom before leaving that I was going out and helping Nelson with his sisters, my mom just told me to have my phone on me at all times and my watch that my grandfather gave to me before he passed away.

I was kind of looking at the watch one last time he said that it had some magical powers that will come at the right time but I never believed him, he was at that stage where he was starting to pass away but when that happened the watch started to change and got smaller when I asked my mom about it she said it was like that from the beginning but I remembered it was like a golden pocket watch but had buttons on it like a digital watch but I just pushed that aside to get to the real important thing right now helping my bro in his time of need.

After I got outside I saw that Nelson was outside sitting on the curb while his sister and her friends went door to door asking for candy when he saw me coming out to him he looked at what I was wearing. "Wow dude, you're, what, sixteen years old and you still dress up for Halloween?"

"Hell yeah dude, what other day are you allowed to go out at night and ask for candy from complete strangers and get to act like someone else for one night." Nelson put his hand on his chin and started to think deeply but he knew I was right, but he didn't like it admit to it but I looked at him and saw he had his _fuck you for being right look_. I just said to him. "That is why I am Lelouch you got to remember that."

"You know dude how do you think of things in a positive way don't you get tired of doing that?" As we started to get around the suburbs of this part of Springfield that I liked but there was this one house that everyone from Elementary to High School and it was the story of the haunted house. The story goes like this: The house used to belong to a happy couple but there were a lot of mysterious lights that always came every year at the same time on Halloween everyone was too scared to look and I was to. But I started to watch 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic' and I learned to laugh at fear and never give up.

So this year I was going to go in and see the house the ironic thing about the house is that it over looked like a peaceful meadow and if you go a bit farther in you can find a river but I am getting ahead of myself again. (I swear this happens to me all the time in real life)

"Hey can you go and leave your sisters and her friends back home? Get back here as fast as you can so we can see what's inside this house!"

"…Um…Who are you and what did you do to Sergio?"

"You're an idiot I was always like this everyone has their secrets but I feel like I was missing something in my life I got good friends and an awesome family but I felt I was missing something."

"Wow dude that's deep bro."

I said with a smirk on my face "I have my moments but can you drop them off this is a secret mission that I want you to do with me." Nelson just rolled his eyes and walked back to the apartments because his sister was going to have a sleep over at her friends place. I was sitting there and l got out my IPhone and started to call my mom telling her where I was and what I was doing, she was like one of those mothers that can tell if you're lying to her or not by just looking at you I got that thing as well but my mom had it down to a science but I never complained about it.

She taught me a lot but I found that she moved on from my father, I don't blame her he put her in a lot of pain but it's nice that she moved on and if she's happy I'm happy or was I? I got deep in to thought when Nelson got back from dropping his sister back home and found me looking at the moon that was full tonight. "Hey what are you looking at?"

"Hum… oh sorry I was thinking and you know how I get when I start thinking and damn Luna's moon looks better than ever tonight."

"Dude what are you talking about… What you still watch that show?"

"Hell yea dude its awesome show and it teaches a lot of good things that everyone can use also I have seen people that have changed their lives after watching it."

"Wow bro its ok I get it I know you like it but don't force me to watch okay."

"Okie, Dokie, Lokie!" I said as I was laugh my ass off but Nelson was just looking at me. "What the hell are we waiting for are going to stay outside or are we going to look inside this house?"

"Fine," I sighed "but let me thank Luna for this moon she made tonight." We tried to go through the front door but it was blocked but then I noticed that my watch was starting to glow Nelson saw this and look back to see. "Bro what is with your watch, it's like a flashlight."

"I never noticed you must be some type of wizard." I said sarcastically back to him "Just keep moving okay."

"Okay, okay, okay let's go to the back yard and go thought the back door."

"Now that's a plan and that's the Sergio that I know always thinking ahead!" As soon as we got to the back yard my watch started to glow even brighter now to a point that it started to blind us but then it stopped. My eyes started to get used to the lower amounts of light until Nelson just looked in front of him I looked at him then saw a big white ball of light in front of us then looked at my arm and saw that my watch was on it but it looked weirder then normal but that was the least of my worries, I turned my attention back to the orb as it started to grow bigger as each second pasted then my curiosity got the best of me and I tolled Nelson.

"Hey this might sound stupid but let's see where this leads to and wing it!" Nelson just looked at me a yelled back to me. "Sergio it's nice knowing you, but what the hell I like this new you he's got more guts than your past self!" I just rolled my eyes and yelled back to him. "Dude I told you that I have my secrets and your just seeing me the real me but let's jump in on three… One… Two… Three!"

We both ran at top speed but I got in first, then Nelson, we found ourselves falling in to a pit of darkness as we kept falling we saw a light and it started to grow bigger and bigger and bigger until they were out of the darkness to see they were still falling to what seemed like their death until Nelson saw that I was getting ready to do something but what it was he didn't know. As the ground was getting closer, I started get ready for the impact what I did without thinking was awesome I bent my legs as I hit the grown and did a roll like a bad ass but I saw that Nelson was still falling but he landed on his back a bounded up two feet back up in the air but then stopped.

I went to him and he was gasping for air and the last thing he said to me before blacking out was "What's with your eyes?" I felt around to see if he broke something on the landing he had some broken ribs but that's it I sighed in relief to know he didn't brake anything else until I heard rustling in the bushes I look to see a pony come out of it she had a hat with starts on it and a fake beard on her face I thought _it can't be, it just can't be_.

"Are you okay?" The purple mare asked me I nodded but then I said. "My friend is in bad shape and I don't know if he was a broken rib or something worse?" Just then my watch just changed in size to show a health bar like the ones that you would find in video games. "What the Hell?" I could only say until I had an eager to grab the key blade on my back and point it at my knocked out friend but the purple mare ran up to him and yelled a at me.

"What are you doing I thought he was your friend!?" I looked at her in a serious face and said "He is my friend Twilight but I have to do something." With that I made the motion to move out of the way but for some reason I yelled out "CUREA!" with that his body was covered in a green aura then before it disappeared a green herb was above him then vanished. I looked at my new watch and saw that he was in the green but was resting, I sighed in relief to see that.

Before I could relax myself I hear a low growl. I looked around and saw that Twilight was putting her head low knowing what made the noise out of the blue a pack of timber wolfs came out and where showing fang I knew what to do but I yelled at Twilight to stay calm and don't run. Without hesitation I pulled Hades out from my holster and fired three shots and the wolfs each of the bullets landing in between the eyes with that all three turned back into a pile of wood, Twilight was just looking at me to see I took out three timber wolfs like they were nothing I turned to her and in the moon light she could see my face better to see that my eyes where different colors the only thing that she could say was.

"What happen to your eyes?" I looked at her and I found a small puddle of water and saw what Nelson and Twilight just said to him, one of his eyes where his normal color brown but then his right eyes was different it was golden I just looked at myself in awe to find this new look of mine but I got over it and turned back to Twilight and looked in to her eyes and said.

"Can you help me I need a place to stay and I need to help my friend until he wakes up?" she just looked at me and she felt that she was starting to blush a little she tried to hide it but I wasn't fooled but I just played along." So… Twilight can we stay at your place until my friend is awake also you might want to send a letter to Princess Celestia about our presents here she might know what has happened I might be smart but right now I don't know why we are here."

Twilight was just standing there and the only thing that she said back to me was "How do you know my name, how do you know about the princess, and what are you?" I just sighed and face palmed my face and just replied "There is the time for questions and there's the time for answers but right now we need to get my friend to a bed to he can rest."

With that Twilight used her horn and a purple aura was surrounding Nelson and he began to levitate. Twilight just signaled me to follow her and I did just that in no time at all we were out of what I thought was the Ever Free Forest and we began our journey back into town.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: The Night after the Light and the Apple Farm

As we were walking back into town we passed what looked like an apple orchard after we passed rows apple trees we found a barn and outside there were ponies having fun in the night. When seeing this I started to get into deep thought again,_ wow it's very late in the night and there are still ponies outside I wonder what day it is_. Twilight looked at me and saw that I was looking up at the moon thinking. "Hey what are you thinking about?"

I was still thinking until I heard what she had said and I replied with. "I was thinking about why me and my friend sent here and such but what got me thinking even more is why is there so much peo- I mean ponies out at this time of night?" Twilight just looked at me not believing what I just said. "Tonight is nightmare night." I just stopped and looked at her with a big smile on my face Twilight just looked at me with fear on her face. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"I am better than OK, I proved my theory and now I am here, the place I wanted to be for like a year now!" I replied. I can't believe that I am **HERE** in Equestria I never was a big brony but I did like the show. Never the less, when I came back down to eart- I mean Equestria to find a confused Twilight just staring at me so what I did about this I just ignored it until it gets brought up again but that was short lived. "What do you mean you wanted to come here and what theory did you have?" I just sighed and looked into her eyes and tried to look up to her to change the subject. "I just thought that in this light you look great."

This made her blush but it wasn't enough to make her forget about what I said. "Thank you but that's not what I asked from you and I want answers now or I leave you and your friend outside in the cold night." With what she just told me I was surprised to hear that. I need to find a place to stay not for me but for Nelson who is still knocked out, god he sure can sleep but back to where we are. "Ok I will tell you but you got to promise that you will not tell anyone about where I am… who am I kidding, me and Nelson are the only humans in Equestria and why are we walking back? You can teleport back to your house in the library and I can tell you all about me also you can't say I didn't try."

Twilight was just in shock for two things, one is that I know where she lives but the second is that I just came up with something that was intelligent. I got the same looks back on earth when the adults where fighting over who was right and out of nowhere a teenager walks into their conversion and finds the answers to their question but that's back there and I need to be back in the now (man I do get off track but it's something I like about myself). When I got back from my thoughts Twilight was just waiting for me to get back to reality (yea I went there). "Are you done?" She said in a hasty tone.

"Yeah I think I'm just about done. If I do go back just kick me or something but if I get mad just remind me OK?" Twilight just nodded back at me, I smiled back at her when she agreed to this so quickly "Alright just touch me when I do the teleportation spell and well will be back at the library." With that I hugged her, which caught her off guard which was a bad thing to because instead of going to the library we went to the castle where a white alicorn was standing in front of us in surprise.

I look up to see her and I notice that I was squeezing Twilight and I quickly let go of her to find that the white alicorn was giggling at me for what I just did, it took Twilight a little bit for her to get back up and fix her composer and shot a glare at me. I gave back a sheepish smile. "Hum… Twilight Sparkle my faithful student I am always happy to see you but what are these two creatures that are with you?" Twilight was going to answer this herself but I stopped her but answering for her. "My name is Sergio and the one that is still out cold is Nelson, we are from a planet called Earth, our species is Homo Sapiens and I might also add, thank you Celestia for the sun that you rise every day. Can you also thank Luna for her moon and the stars that she makes every night? Seeing them brings so much good memories of my past."

Celestia was stunned to hear this. She knew that what I was saying was true, at that moment Nelson finally woke up and was half asleep when he started to talk. "Hey Sergio how are? What time is it also, hey purple unicorn and you too white unicorn with wings." I just started to laugh at Nelson, he just yawned and then it hit me _when he gets over his sleepiness he is going to freak out! _At that moment I went over to Nelson who just looked at me but when he saw Twilight his eyes widened and he started to flail around but it's a good thing that I had him in a head lock until Twilight used her magic to levitate him to stop.

"Nelson calm down bro they won't hurt you and you were knocked out for…" I looked at my watch and I pressed a button on top of it and it turned back into its normal form I looked at it and saw it was three in the morning. "For four hours and that fall you took, I healed you with the keyblade." Nelson was just looking at me like I was crazy, until he remembered that he was being held in place by a purple unicorn. "Okay bro but can you tell it to stop, I'm getting a little sick from going up and down."

"Okay but that it has a name and her name is Twilight Sparkle and the white alicorn is Princess Celestia and she has a sister too and her name is-" At that moment a dark blue mare with mane that looked like it was from the starry sky itself came in and said. "And I am Princess Luna the rule of the night." I just looked at her with a smile and bowed to her saying. "Thank you for the moon and the stars that you make every night without them I could never remember the good memories I had as a child and be the thinker I am today." Luna was just looking at me as if I was some type of animal but then just realized that I complemented her night and that is something she never really gets a lot of. "Thank you."

She could only say then I turned to the rest of the ponies in the room and I saw that Nelson wasn't looking alright. "Hey Twilight can you let Nelson go he looks like is going to barf." Twilight put Nelson back on the ground on his back. He got up and walked up to me. "Dude am I high or something?" I just rolled my eyes and told him. "No Nelson you are not high. Remember the light we jumped through." He just nodded back at me. "Well it brought us here I told you to study up on this place before but you never did so now what is common knowledge for everyone here, we have to teach you about it and you know how I dislike to teach simple things."

Nelson just looked at me and I smiled at him. "Come on dude you know I was just joking around when you are in need of help I will be there to help you out no matter what it is." He smiled at me and I did the same. "Well it looks like you two are great friends and have known each other for a very long time." said Princess Celestia. "You have no idea but I bet you already know because you can read minds." With the response I gave she gasped that I knew that she could read minds. "How did you know that I could read minds?" I just smiled at her and said. "Well it's simple really I never said how long I knew Nelson and I could feel you going through my mind I could have just blocked you out but I allowed, I have been taught to notice everything about my soundings."

She just looked at me and smiled warmly. I returned one back at her, then I turned my attention to Nelson who was looking around the palace I nudged him with my elbow, he turned back to me saying. "Dude, what was that for I was just looking around here." I rolled my eyes and told him. "Yeah I know but we still need to find a place to stay tonight and we still need to talk with the rest of the main six."

Nelson gave me a funny look and said. "The main what?" I rolled my eyes again and said "Remember what I showed you on the computer the first episode of season one the main six are the Elements of Harmony they are like hero's here, they defeated Nightmare Moon, who was turned back into Luna, and Discord the bringer of chaos and disharmony." Nelson just nodded at that but Twilight and Princess Celestia gave me a confused look trying to figure out how I knew all this until Princes Celestia broke the silence with.

"How do you know all of this Human?" I just looked back at her and yelled "Crap!" This got everyone in the room to to flinch including Nelson and he knew that I would never curse in front of anyone but him or in private "Where we are from you are a TV show and we see what all of you do." This shocked Twilight and the princesses to hear. "What are you a stalker or something you watch us for your enjoyment?" I sighed and knew this was going to happen. I came up with a plan to settle them down a bit.

"Look, I knew that you would react like this so to tell you the truth we only see your adventures and how Twilight here learns all the good things of friendship. Where I'm from this show changed people's lives for example a guy lost his soon to be wife and he couldn't go see her because he was in the war but when he got back she had died but he knew that he should keep going because she would want him to so he did, he found love again but she was cheating on him with someone else at that made him shut himself from everyone. He became cruel and mean but when he saw the show he opened up himself again but what he saw was the community that was behind the show the art work and music that fans made about this show was beautiful and found hope in his life again yes there are some people that make weird fanfic's but that's bound to happen but what you guys do change people's lives and I am proud to part of that community."

I looked and saw that Princes Celestia was on the verge of crying I just smiled knowing that my plan worked. "So I hope that this doesn't freak you out but that's the truth." She just wiped the tears that came out and told me. "It's alright but knowing that we are being watched at all times is something that can be hard for us. Just make sure you don't tell anypony else about it okay?" I nodded and let out a big yawn. "Sorry about that I am really tired right now and I still need figure out what happened to my right eye because that last time I remembered it wasn't golden."

Then it hit me before we got here I was wearing my costume for Halloween I looked at myself and found I was still wearing it but the weapons I had on where real. I had a big smile on my face, I thought my face would be frozen like this Twilight, Princes Celestia, and Nelson looked at me then Nelson asked if I was alright. I told him. "Bro I might sound crazy but I think I have the abilities of black cat and Sora." He looked at me and tried to think how I might have come to this and he said. "I don't know dude it's kind of a stretch don't you think?"

I rolled my eyes and looked at him with disappointment. "Nelson, Nelson, Nelson how long have you known me?" Nelson knew where this was going and said. "Sense sixth grade." I looked at him and said. "That's what I thought and you know I think of everything that could be an answer and I think I know why I have this golden eye like train does." Nelson wanted to know too about the eye and was impatient about it. "Well get on with it!" I sighed and went on with the explanation. "Well you see this world has magic, that means anything is possible so when we came into this world I got the abilities of Black cat and Sora but I think I might have gotten a little bit more, I would like to see what training a little will do to master my new weapons but I will think about that when we cross that bridge also about the place we are going to stay tonight I would like to stay at Twilights house for two reasons, one is that she is the only pony that has seen us and I don't want to burden you Princes with us being here and the second is that I want Twilight to teach me some magic If that's alright with you that is?"

Twilight was still thinking about what to do until she made her mind. "Sure you can stay at my place but I want you to meet my friends and help them in return." She was waiting to hear a reply from us and I gave mine. "I wouldn't have it any other way." I turn to Nelson and he was still thinking "Sure but I still need some time to get used to all the changes that happened to me." I went over to him and pat him on the back saying. "No problem dude I understand but I still want you to meet the rest of the main six."

Nelson just smiled and nodded. "Well if that is it can we go back to the library I feel like this day is going to be long day." With that Twilight was just about to teleport us back until Celestia stopped her and did it for her we were blinded by the light but after that was done we found ourselves in the library a short while after I just crashed on the couch and nelson was out cold as well Twilight just levitated two blankets and handed them to us, she went upstairs to get in bed.

It was around six thirty that my alarm went off I went in to my pockets got my IPhone out and stopped it before anyone else could be woken up by it I went over to Nelson and shoke him until he woke up. He was pissed that he had to wake up for school and got up to get ready to wait for the bus until he looked around and saw that he was in a library until he remembered everything that happened last night, I just chuckled a bit and went to get food ready for everyone until I heard hooves coming down the stairs I turn around and find Twilight coming down with her mane in a mess I just smiled and said.

"Have a good night sleep?" She looked at me then at her hair and blushed form embarrassment and went back upstairs to fix her mane I was making pancakes with the help from Nelson who took classes on cooking during sophomore year of high school when we finished Twilight came down and saw what we did and asked why we did this I replied. "Well it's our way of thanking you for giving us a place to stay for the night and we will help with other things like you said we should do." She smiled and we sat at the table talking. "So, Sergio and Nelson, what is life like on earth?" Nelson was in the middle of chewing his food so I took the first question. "Well it's not like here where everything is peaceful." She looked at me confused with what I said. "What do you mean?" I sighed

"Well we are humans and that means that we fight for everything land, resources, and religion and those things can make anyone fight and fighting leads to war, fighting is a human instinct that we all have but that means that we are human if we fight but it still can get out of hand."(Editor note: Animals fight in territory wars all the time. Fighting=/ Humanity) Twilight looked at me with pity that I had to live in that type of world until she asked another question. "The way you are telling me about your world it sounds like everypony is mean and evil?"

I laughed at what she said. "Well there are some good people in our world but as time goes on it's harder to find those good people I am just happy that my mom taught me what was right and what was wrong." Nelson was finished with his pancakes and was in '_awe_' I looked at him asking if he was alright and he said with the same look on his face. "Dude why are you so deep sometimes?" I looked at him a gave him a grin. "Hey man it's the way I am." Nelson walked up to me and smacked me on the head. He started to laugh and I did as well. "Well, Twilight I would like to introduce my best friend and brother from another mother Nelson." She stuck out her hoof to Nelson so he could shake it and he did just that she introduced herself while she shook his hand. "My name is Twilight Sparkle and I am the princesses faithful student and I am one of the elements of harmony, to be exact, I am the element of magic." Nelson just stood there nodding like an idiot which made me laugh he wasn't used to the whole talking ponies thing. "Well Twilight I think you should get your friends to meet us here so we can introduce ourselves also where is Spike I thought he was here?"

She was on her way out until she told me that Spike was at Rarity's place because we weren't home when he got back. With that she was outside and on her way to get her friends while me and Nelson cleaned up the kitchen after we were finished I told Nelson to read up on this place because he was going to need it until I just realized that he had different clothes here than the ones he had back on earth. "Hey Nelson did you have those clothes on you before we got?" He looked at himself and saw that he had clothing from his favorite game DMC and looked back at me. "Nope but I am loving this I hope I have powers too." As soon as he said that a sword came out of nowhere and came up to Nelson he grabbed the sword and placed it on his back and it was covered in a guitar cover.

When that was over he had the biggest smile on his face knowing that what he had on is back was the Rebellion I smiled back at him and gave him a thumbs up. Time passed as we waited for Twilight to come back from getting her friends and I knew that when they get here they are going to ask questions and that Pinkie Pie was going to throw us a party because we were new. I told Nelson to be ready for Pinkie Pie and he was ready but he wanted to party because it has been awhile that he had been in the party. As soon as we sat back down the door opened and we saw five other mares with Twilight I knew who they where I went up to say hello until the five mares got freaked out when they saw me but Rainbow Dash and AppleJack charged at me with full force I avoided both of their attacks by jumping up in the air and doing a flip when I got back down I turn around and I tried to talk to them but they were bent to get rid of the monster that was in there friends home.

Rainbow Dash charged at me and I avoided the attack but when I got back down I saw Applejack turn around and bucked me in the face I went flying and hit a book case then all the books on it fell on me. Thinking they did the job they walked over to pile of books to see if I was knocked out when they heard a groan form the pile of books they were happy with the results until I got back up and used my key blade to heal myself back to full heath with that I looked back at them and grinned at them saying. "I had high hopes for you two also, Rainbow Dash I thought you where the fastest flier in Equestria and you AppleJack you own an apple farm and you have to buck every single one of those trees I had high hopes that you would knock me out in one hit but I was wrong."

I turned around to see an angry Rainbow Dash coming at me so I just stood there waiting at the last second I side stepped and felt that my right eye was glowing again and then it changed color it matched the cyan Pegasus eyes and I went faster than her and grabbed her body to stop her and it work after that was done I went to her ear and said in a whisper. "I know you are trying to protect your friend and all but I promise to not hurt any of you if you let me talk." She was trying to get herself free but it didn't work she sighed and said. "Okay I will let you talk but if you lie to me about what you said then I will kill you if you hurt any of my friend and that goes for you to." She pointed a hoof at Nelson who as shocked that I took a kick to the face like it was nothing. When everything calmed down we all took a seat around the table as me and Nelson went to get something that everyone could drink so he got some green tea made some for everyone and placed it on the table when it was done.

It was quiet all round the group until Pinkie Pie broke it by asking a question. "HI I'M PINKIE PIE PARTY THROWER EXTRODAIR I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYPONY LIKE YOU TWO OR ANYTHING LIKE YOU TO BE EXACT BUT THAT MEANS YOUR NEW AND THAT MEANS THAT I GET TO THROW YOU TWO A WELCOME PARTY ITS GOING TO BE FUN AND I WILL GET THE BEST CIDER IN TWON AND THAT MEANS APPLEJACK AS TO MAKE SOME BEFORE THE PARTY!" I smiled that this was the Pinkie I knew but the cider part caught me of guard and I know that means some of these ponies well get drunk and who knows what will happen. "Thank you Pinkie and I am willing to help Applejack make the cider but if she is will to get some help?" Applejack just looked at me funny and said. "You are willing to help me after what I did to you?" I smiled and told her. "Yeah I would help after what you did you only did that because you were trying to defend your friend from what you thought was a monster but next try to slow down and get some answers from the monsters and ask why they are here."

She rubbed her hoof on her mane and blushed from the embarrassment from her action; I smiled at her and looked at Nelson. "Hey are you going with us or do you need some more time to adjust?" He nodded and I knew he was going to need more time to adjust and I was going to give Pinkie some time to make her party after I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that my eye had changed again it was the same color of Rainbow Dash I turn around covering my right eye and asked them this. "Guys did you see my right eye when I was fighting Rainbow Dash?" They all looked at me and they all said no at the same time then Nelson asked.

"Why are you asking dude? Also nice fight, Rainbow Dash was fast but you were faster." With that Rainbow Dash was getting mad because she lost in a fight and hated losing. I uncovered my eye and they all gasped to see that one of my eyes were the same as Rainbow's. Rainbow Dash asked the question that everyone had on their mind. "How did your eye change color and why my eye color?" I looked at her and I came to an idea that would explain why. "Well I have an idea but it's a long shot but it's better than nothing so here it goes I think this is my power I can copy anybo- I mean anypony when I want to that would explain why I was faster than Rainbow Dash here."

Everypony in the room but Nelson went '_huu_' I looked at Nelson and he looked back at me and nodded at showing that he had new found respect for me that I can handle myself in a fight now. "I think I will give this ability a name… I know how about mimic?" Everypony in the room nodded at the name and I took that as a yes. "Okay the next thing is how do I make my eye golden again?" Everypony started to think until we got answer from the lest expected pony, Pinkie Pie "How about you say 'Release'." I looked at her and said. "Well it's better than nothing so let's try it." I walked in front of everypony and looked straight at the door so everypony can see and I yelled out. "RELEASE!" After I did that I felt my eye burn a bit and heard gasps all around the room when it was over I looked in the mirror and saw that my eye was gold again.

"Well it worked thank you Pinkie Pie for the answer." Everypony was shocked that Pinkie Pie knew what to do and then they remembered that they were talking about Pinkie the pony that did random things at random times. As that was over the rest of the ponies gave the introductions and me and Applejack went to sweet apple acres to make the cider for the party I made a note to not drink any of the cider to be sober knowing what might happen in the party so I would be the responsible one at the party as always. After we finished making the cider we went back to the library and found that the lights were off and I knew what was going to happened and I got ready to fake my surprise face I told Applejack that she should hold the cider because I might drop it.

When Pinkie tries to surprise me for the party she was shocked that I knew what was going to happen and agreed to hold it I walked up to the door and opened it I walked a little bit inside and found the light switch and Pinkie Pie Popped out of nowhere yelling. "SURPRISE, DID I SURPRISE YOU DID I, DID I. DID I!" I smiled and put on my fake surprise face. "You sure did thank you for the party." I found Nelson talking to some of the ponies they asked him questions about him and he didn't want to answer so when he saw me he called me over to him. I knew just by looking he wanted me to take some of the heat off of him. It was about twelve in the morning and the only people left was me and Nelson and the only ponies left where the main six.

I started to clean up the place because I knew what was going to happen and I was right everyone was wasted and crashed on the spot I laughed at them, I looked around and saw that there was somepony missing and that pony was Twilight I looked around and heard some hooves upstairs I looked and saw Twilight walking around reading book I walked up to her and found that she was researching all the know creatures in Equestrian history but couldn't. "Hey what are you doing Twilight?" I asked her but she jumped thinking that everyone was asleep after the party. "I am doing some research on your species but I can't find anything on it." I sighed and looked at her.

"Hey look don't try to overdo it just look at it this way you will be the first pony to have information on a human ever and that human can use magic that isn't normal." With that see put the book on the ground and sighed. "You're right you sure do know when to say the right things at the right time." I grinned at her. "I am to plies well I should go to sleep goodnight Ms. Sparkle." I walked back down stairs and slept on the couch ready for what holds for me in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: The Dream and the Training match

It was twelve in the morning when I got to sleep and I found it quick but the strange thing that happened to me was the dream when I was back on earth I sometimes got visions of the future and they always come true like this one time where I had a dream that I found twenty dollars by a car in the parking lot and sure enough I found it by the same car in the same parking lot but this dream was hands down the weirdest dream I have ever had in my life. I find myself looking at myself but something wasn't right I looked darker in a way that I couldn't put my finger on it then I saw Nelson and the mane six facing off against me and I could see he was at his limit, he was breathing heavily and I could see he was having a hard time holding Rebellion not only that but he had cuts all over him, I turned my attention to the mane six they had the pieces that are needed to use the Elements of Harmony but they too looked like they were drain from the fight. I came up with one thing and that thing was that they tried to use the Elements on me but why?

"You like this future don't you?" I looked around trying to find the source of the voice until it spoke again, "This is my plan for you boy I am just showing this to you so that you can get used to it." I looked around again but this time I felt like I knew who was talking and then I remembered who was talking "Ha Ha Ha! It took you long enough to figure out who I am." I got in my fighting stance ready to fight the living embodiment of chaos, Discord.

"What do you want and how are you still alive I thought that the Elements defeated you?" The voice took shape and it was a mixture of different animal parts it had the head of a pony, one of his antlers looked like it belonged to a deer and the other of a goat, his right arm looked like it belonged to a lion his other arm was of an eagle claw, his legs were different as well his right leg was a lizard and his left leg was of a goat but his wings were cool looking one of them was a bat wing and the other was a pegasus wing.

"I may have been defeated by the elements but I still live. Now I need you to bring me back to life." Discord had a way to make ponies to do what he wanted but I was smarter than that "not in a million moons and a million suns and what makes you think I will help you?" Discord just laughed at me and went on for a while he finally stopped and regained his composer.

"Because I can do this." He just poked me on my head with his eagle claw and I felt a sharp pain in my mind but it subsided, Discord just looked at me with the face of 'what the fuck just happened' I looked at him and smiled.

"I know what you can do and how you can force ponies into doing what you want them to do but I am protected from stuff like that chaos magic of yours, so it doesn't work on me." Discord got angry with what I just said to him.

"Fine but I will keep trying and I won't stop until I am free once again!" I was getting tired of hearing him talk and I just pulled out Hades and delivered Train's one line.

"I'm here to bring so bad luck." When I finished the line I pulled the trigger and the bullet flew right between his eyes with that the dream started to fade and was replaced with the annoying alarm of my phone, I quickly pulled it out and turned it off before anyone or anypony woke up from the noise that my phone was making. I looked around the room and found that everypony that was giving me the death glare for waking them up early from their sleep the only thing I could say was "whoops my bad." Everypony in the room just got up and walked around to start the day I made pancakes with bananas and blueberries in them, I was impressed that I was able to do that because I never made anything for myself or for anypony else for that matter, I put all the pancakes on the table so that everypony can grab as many as they liked.

I started to think all the things that happened to me during the dream I had last night and everything that Discord said to me about freeing him from his prison but the thing that scared me the most was the vision of me fighting Nelson and the mane six but that could never happen because I know they are my friends and I will never hurt them… Would I? The whole time I was thinking everypony in the room was looking at me; I finally noticed and asked "what?" They all started to talk with each other until Rarity answered "well it's just, you look like you have something on your mind that's troubling you darling?" They were right I was really worried about the dream I had and the visions that came with it but I can't tell them that everypony well get worried about me and that's the last thing I want to happen so I made up a lie.

"It's nothing I get like this every time I can't find an answer to something." Everypony in the room believed the lie I just said but Nelson knew that wasn't the case he could tell I was hiding something but he didn't want to push me for answers unless it was need, after everypony was finished with their food I started to wash the plates after I was done with that I found that Everypony left and the on pony in the library was Twilight and Spike and the only persons in the room was me and Nelson and he was bored out of his mind with nothing to do and I was getting the same feeling to but then I came up with an idea "Hey Twilight can I ask you something?" Twilight was reading a book on Equestrian history until she put it down.

"What is it Sergio?" Twilight asked me, "I was hoping that you know a place that there is nopony around to see me train because they might freak out when they see some 'thing' using magic and such?" Twilight was interested in see what I could do as well ever since I used healing magic on Nelson when we first got here.

"Sure I know of a place that nopony can see you." I was pleased with what she just told me I went around the library trying to find Nelson and where I found him in the lab, looking at all the test tubes and other things that you could find in a lab, I walked up on him and poked him in his stomach while saying, "What are you looking at?" Nelson jumped a little and almost dropped a beaker until I caught it before it broke I put it back on the table but what I didn't realize was that Nelson was in awe I looked at him with an eye brow cooked and said "what?" It took Nelson a little bit to stop looking at me until he said, "dude how did you do that you were at the other side of the table but you were here in the blink of an eye also your right eye is now green like Sonic's." I looked at where I was and where I am right now and I was shocked that he was right so I went and looked around to find a mirror when I found one my right eye was now emerald colored not golden, I turn back to Nelson and saw that Twilight was there and she saw my right eye was now emerald so she asked "what happened to your eye I don't think anypony I know has green eyes… well maybe Applejack does but they aren't that shade of green?" I stood there thinking of all the reasons why I have an emerald eye now but I knew that Applejack's ability was more strength then speed but one thing came to mind as to why.

"I think I know why I have an emerald eye it might be that I recalled a skill from something I did or saw back on earth." I got the look that I knew that I was going to get and that look was '_what the buck you are talking about'_ I just sighed and changed the subject, "anyways… Nelson get Rebellion ready because you and me are going to train and Twilight here is going to take notes on us when we fight also Twilight get the rest of your friends as well because they should see us and show them what we can do but here is the thing I need a spell that can bloke my spells because If this is the true key blade." Out of thin air I summoned out a keyblade that everypony knows about, "then I can do all the spells that Sora can do but first I want to do hand to hand combat with Nelson here because I know that Train was a good fighter even without Hades." At the sound of this Nelson perked up but what he was most excited about was that I wanted to fight, he never thought of me as a fighter and I never thought of it before but with all the new powers I might as well see what I can do, I looked at Nelson and he had Rebellion on his back but what was weird was he was now looking at his right arm a lot but when I looked at his arm it was off a bit I just couldn't put my finger on it, so I moved that taught in the back of my head I turn to Twilight and she was interested in what I was looking at, I just smiled at her and said "what are you looking at?" she jumped like two feet in the air and I just chuckled a bit and I stroked her mane I got a soft moan from her and I looked into her eyes but I did something I learned from Ouran High School were you looking into someone or in this case ponies eyes but you tilt your head so that you can look up to your eyes and the results that I got was what I wanted, see couldn't stop looking into my eyes and Nelson saw this and he was laughing his ass of that was when Twilight noticed that she was stareing at me and she blushed and turned a way I just smiled and told her "are you all right you don't look too well" I put my hand on her fore head acting like I didn't know what I just did to her that just made her blush even for from a faint red to a dark crimson. I just laughed and I just told her "I am so sorry for making you like this I never knew that this was going to make you like this man that anime did know what they were talking about." Twilight was still blushing and it took her a long time to regain herself but when she did she was still sputtering a bit "l-let's g-go t-to the f-field now?" I just smiled at her and said "why sure we can, lead the why." She motion use to get near her and we teleported to a field somewhere near sweet apple acres, Twilight told us to stay her while she got her friends over here, so we had time to ourselves so we started to talk about what has happened to us so far.

"Wow dude life sure has changed for us in the last two days." Nelson was sitting on the ground looking up in the sky I looked up as well and the sky looked cleaner then I remember on Earth Nelson just looked up until he said "Yea man I know what you mean this place is so peaceful unlike Earth, people fighting for stupid things but that doesn't mean there isn't conflict here as well." I looked at him and I know he was right because there is no such thing as peace if somepony wants something that they don't have then they will fight to the death for it but it's a good thing that hasn't happen yet.

"Yea I know… about that I was taught to never believe in true peace because it can only be reached in death." We just sat there thinking but it started to get depressing so I just changed the subject.

"How do you think that our parents are doing with us gone and how long has it been?" we just sat there again until I looked at my watch and saw that it was back at its original size I looked at it more closely and found that there was five buttons on it instead of four so I pressed the extra button, It changed back to the big touch screen with the two health bars on it but it had room for six more I touch one of the empty slots and the screen asked for a D.N.A sample after I read it something popped out of my watch and I jumped a bit and Nelson noticed and asked "what's wrong bro?" I just showed him my watch and he was stunned to see it in its current form, I looked around and found a piece of Twilight's hair in my hands I thought for a bit thinking of how I got a piece of hair in my hand then I though _it must have been when I stroked her mane.'_

So I did what my watch wanted, I put the hair in and it closed automatically, on the screen it said 'please wait' I just stood there looking at it until a ding was heard and I looked at my watch and it updated, instead of two health bars there was now three health bars and the newest bar had a picture of Twilight's head on it and her health bar was in the green at ninety percent Nelson looked at it and saw that now it has three things the only thing that he could say was.

"That's so cool it's like Left 4 Dead 2 were we can see our partners health and stuff." I thought about it and he was right but the weird thing was I had an Idea like this when I first got Left 4 Dead and I wanted to make something like it but I could never make it because it was a head of its time. We were in deep thought when we heard the sound of talking but it sounded familiar when we could see where it was coming from and it was Twilight and the rest of her friends they were surprised to see us here but I didn't really care about that right now I just wanted to tell them what was going to happen "Hello you might be wondering why you were brought her." They all nodded in unison so I decide to finish my statement, "well the reason that I have asked you here is because me and nelson are going to have a fight and we want you to take note on us." After I ended my sentence everypony but Twilight gasped at the sound of a fight Everypony started to talk until Rarity spoke up "why are you two going to fight, we thought that you were friends?" everypony nodded in unison with what she said I just smiled at her and said.

"We are friends it's just that we would like to see how being in this world filled with magic might have changed us like me with my Mimic ability and Nelson and his DMC powers." Everypony was confused with what powers that Nelson had but Nelson was surprised that I got it right "also Nelson you can stop hiding that blue arm of yours because that might be one of your powers." Nelson was shocked again that I saw thought his disguise and he released his cover and everypony gasped to see that Nelson's right arm was blue they started to panic until I reassured them that he was okay by showing them my watch and saw that Nelson's bar was still in the green but what caught everyponies eye was that Twilight was on the watch as well they all asked me at the same time "HOW DID YOU GET TWILIGHT IN HERE?" I just looked at them trying to find a way to tell them and I finally came up with one "here's the thing when we were waiting for you all to get here I started to play around with my watch and I pressed a button that was never there and it came to this screen but I had six open slots so I pressed one of them and it asked for a D.N.A sample so I found a piece of Twilight's hear in my hand and I placed it in the slot that it give me and then after a few seconds it dinged and there was Twilight on my watch with a health bar and I think the bar below it is an experience bar as well." They just looked at me with blank stares but I know that was going to happen to I just moved on "any way can we get started on the notes because Nelson over there is get bored of waiting and I kind of promised him one." With that everypony looked around and looked at me and nodded I walked up to Twilight to asked her for something "can you put up that spell that can stop anything from getting out or in, I know it might not stop the sounds from coming out but I want to think of everyponies safety first also can you please make it big enough so for the second part of the fight we will use magic and if this is the real deal" I summoned the key blade from thin air and it landed in my hands everypony gasped to see me, someone that said that magic didn't existed and here I am summoning something out of thin air but I continued to finish my sentence "like I was saying if this is like the real thing then I should be able to cast some elemental spells like fire, ice, lighting, air, gravity, and time but that's for when we get there." They just nodded and Twilight was just warming up her spell when it was finished she shot a beam of purple aura at the sky and we saw that it formed a shield around the area we were in and I was happy with the results so I walked up to Nelson and Yelled out to the ponies looking at us.

"Let the fight begin!" with that me and Nelson bowed to each other and we got to our fighting stance until something weird happened we all hear music coming from nowhere I looked around and found that I was using magic but I didn't know how but I didn't really care at the moment so I just taught of a name for a song that might fit and what I came up with was the Miniboss theme form Scott Pilgrim V.S the World: The Game(360 version).

Me and Nelson bowed to each other then we took out fighting stances and right off the bat Nelson comes flying at me with a heavy downward punch but I sidestepped his punch which left him open I did a roundhouse to the stomach and knocked him back a little bit back it still wasn't enough to stop him. We looked at each other with a smiles and Nelson came charging at me at full speed I jumped over him doing a flip in mid-air and landing in the tiger stance I heard owes and awes from our note takers, I turned back my attention to the fight and found that Nelson was a foot away from me with his fist in the air I ducked down and tripped him while he was still falling I started to kick him in mid-air then a counter with how many kicks I gave him popped up and was climbing fast when I was about to finish I kicked him one more time sending him up in the air, I jumped up after him and with the last kick I kicked him back down to the ground and when he landed there was a creator where he was laying I walked up to him to check if he was alright, I look at my watch and saw two things the first was I kicked Nelson one forty eight times, the other thing was that his health was below ten percent so I quickly brought out my key blade and used Cure level two and he was back up to green health but it was really low close to yellow. He got up and looked around and found that he was in a hole in the ground he looked up at me and the hand that was out trying to help him out of the hole he grabbed it and I pulled him up, when I pulled him out he asked me what just happened so I told him what happened to him and how he didn't land one single hit on me this made him upset about himself because he didn't land a single hit on me and that I out classed him in fighting now but what got to him the most was when I told him that I kicked him up in the air and kept him up there for a one hundred and forty eight kick combo he was shocked that I did that like that girl in Clannad. Everypony walked over to use and where in awe I looked at them and said "what's wrong it's like you saw a ghost or something?" they were still in awe until Pinkie Pie was the first to snap out of it and she looked at me and told me what they saw while she was bouncing around like her old Pinkie self "you guys are so awesome I could barely see you guys when you were fighting and I saw the counter that kept count of how many times you kicked Nelson that was a lot of kicks." I just laughed knowing that she was going to see the counter everypony looked at me as if I was crazy even Nelson looked at me but what made me laugh the most was that Pinkie Pie was shocked that I believed her but then she started to smile again and started to bounce again. I turned back to the rest of the mane six that where still looking at me like I was crazy, while ignoring the looks and told them this "well that was fun but now for the main event I will see what kind of magic I can use and what abilities I can use." This made all the looks I was getting to stop but the pony that had the most exited look on her face was Twilight I just smiled and said "well let's get this show going." At that queue Pinkie Pie was on a pillow and she also had a bag of popcorn I started to laugh because I loved it when pinkie does things like that, she smiled and said "I hope you like it as much as I like to do it." I just smiled at her saying "I don't care if you act that way because you are being you and no one can change that, like I was saying let's get this started." I summoned my Key blade once again and turned to everypony in the crowd and asked them "so what do you want to see first fire, blizzard, lighting, aero, gravity, or stop." Everypony just sat there think what they wanted to see until Rainbow Dash answered "let's see lighting there is not even one cloud in the sky and I bet you can't do it." I just smiled at her "how much are you willing to bet?" everypony gasped and Nelson was surprised at the way I was acting because he never ever saw me like this before, Rainbow Dash was never a pony to back down from a bet so she said in a proud tone "two hundred bits!" this got a second gasp but Nelson just sat there confused at what Rainbow Dash just said I gave her a smug look on my face and said "deal!" I spited in my hand while she spited in her hoof and we shock on it. I walked away from the group so I wouldn't hurt them, I pointed my key blade up to the sky and started to think of lighting coming down on the ground a few feet of me, I felt a fuzzy felling around me and out of nowhere a lightning bolt came down and set the grass that got hit on fire I turned around and saw that everypony shocked that I made lightning strake but Nelson was impressed that I can control elements now. I turned my attention on the fire and thought of ice being formed on it as soon as I thought this I felt a cold felling going through my body and to the tip of the blade when I felt it was ready I yelled out "Blizzard!" a ball of cold came out of my key blade and landed one the fire and stopped the fire but at this point I was getting tired from use magic and felt like a unicorn that learned a new spell and over used it or over powered it, I felt kind of dizzy and I almost falled over but I put the key blade in the ground and used it to stabilize myself.

Everypony started to run over to me until a white light appeared in the sky and out fell a person before it was about to hit the ground it did several flips in the air and landed on the ground before rolling to stop any mayor injury from forming. When the light faded away I felt myself getting better and saw the person that came out and found out it was one of my friends from earth before me and Nelson where sucked into this world he wanted use to call him under a different name (I don't know why but he wanted to one day out of the blue). I walked up to him and said "how's it going Aisle?" he turned around and saw me and Nelson but then he noticed that there were six colorful ponies behind us. I think when he saw the ponies his mind was overloaded with information and passed out, I looked at him and turned around to the mane six and got all serious "we need to take him to a hospital stat because he might have sustained some injuries and I don't want any of my friends to get hurt." They all nodded in unison while I picked up Aisle up and carried him to the hospital. On our way there we got some looks from the ponies in ponyville but I didn't care about that at the moment I was focused more on helping my friend to get to the hospital, I noticed that Aisle had a giant war hammer but it felt like it weighed less than a feather but I ignored that for now, when we reached the hospital I rushed in an called out to nopony in particular "SOMEPONY, ANYPONY PLEASE HELP ME MY FRIEND MIGHT BE HURT!" with that a nurse came with a gurney and cared Aisle of to one of the rooms to see what was wrong with him while we waited in the waiting room to hear what was the condition that Aisle was in.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Old Friends and the Birth of a New Flyer

We sat in the hospital waiting to hear what happened to Aisle and see what condition he was in, until I saw a familiar nurse coming up to us. She had a pink mane and had blue eyes she also had a snow white coat, and she is probably going to tell us how Aisle was doing "I got some good news and some bad news." I got even more tensed when the nurse told us this.

"How is he Miss Redheart?" when I said her name she was shocked that this 'creature' she never saw in her life before knew her name but she tried to move on to what she was going to say.

"Um… yes… He is alright, we didn't see anything wrong with him but here's the bad news we don't know what **IS **wrong with him, we never seen anything like him or for that matter I have never seen anything like you and him before as well." She pointed to Nelson, who was still looking at his right arm still, nurse Redheart got back to what she was saying. "We just don't know what to do with him to see if he is alright, we put him on an I.V just to be safe." I just stood there with a look on my face that said what I was thinking _I get to see one of my friends and they don't know how to help him… what the fuck_ when I finished my thought I made a fist and hit the wall making everypony in the room to jump and making Nelson snap out of what he was thinking of I looked at nurse Redheart and did something I would do for anypony that was my friend or not

"I want to help you. I know the basics of the human enmity." Everypony in the room was surprised that I offered to help then again they didn't know me that well so I don't blame them. I just went in the direction that I thought where his room was while everypony else followed behind me but nurse Redheart took the lead to show us where his room was. When we got there I saw that Aisle was lying of the bed with a heart monitor next to his bed. I heard the beeps from the heart monitor reassuring me that he was stable. I walked up to him and did the first thing that came to me "Nurse Redheart do you have something I can use to listen to his heart beat?" she went around the room trying to find something and when she did she placed it in my hand, I put the stethoscope in my ears and placed the other end where his heart was I turn around and told them what I heard "well his heart is fine but I would like to see what his heart rate is, can somepony count to twenty for me so I can see what his heart rate is." Applejack walked up and said "I'll do it sugarcube." I just nodded and I told her to start counting while I kept track of how many times his heart betted during the twenty second time frame, when it was over I calculated his heart rate and found that it was normal, I sighed in relief and told them the good news "he is alright, he probity just fainted with the sudden change of scenery or from the fall, it's not every day that you get transported to a children's T.V show." I remembered what the princess told me and it was to not tell anypony that this was a show I just hope somepony didn't noticed "what do you mean by a children's T.V show darling?" Rarity asked my only response was "d'oh!" They all started to walk up to asking questions "Where did you really come from?" Rainbow Dash said as she hovered towards me.

"I told you it's compacted." This just made everypony in the room get even madder because I was trying to avoid the subject I try to see where Nelson is but he was nowhere to be found the one thing I did was this, "so much for the bro code!" Then an Idea came to me, "wait!" this made everypony in the room stop moving towards me. I let out a big sigh so I could get a hold of the situation and looked at everypony in the room "I am sorry I couldn't say anything about where I came from but the princess told me and Twilight to not tell any of you where I came from." I finished what I wanted to say and they back off of me, I saw Twilight starting to write a letter to the princess but I didn't see spike so I knew that it was going to take time to, I thought of a way that might be faster and came with a solution and that solution is if princess Celestia can read and talk to ponies minds then I could too so I gave it a try.

**(In princess Celestia's castle)**

"_Umm... this is Sergio I hope this is Princess Celestia I am speaking to or would it be thinking to but that's not importuned right now." _Princess Celestia was shocked to hear hear somepony in her head. "_Hello can you hear me, oh I do hope that this is princess Celestia if not I am sorry for the stress I might have caused you but I need to talk to the princess A.S.A.P." _this must have snapped her out of what she was doing and I got a response.

"_Yes this is Celestia and who might this be because whoever this is must be powerful to know the mine reading spell."_ She unknowing stroked my ego a bit making me happy _"thank you so much Celestia but you don't know who I am… Tics, tics, and here I thought the ruler of the Equestria and the controller of the sun would remember a creature like me."_ I heard a gasp from Celestia knowing that she just realized who she was talking to. (Or is it thinking to? somepony helps me out)

"_How in the name of Equestria did you use such high level magic also I thought that your world didn't have magic but here you are using such high level magic and also this spell took me years to master and you're just using it like it was nothing."_ I just sighed and continue on with what I was going to say

"_We can talk about that later Tia but I need your help, the rest of the Elements of harmony are starting to question where I came from the only reason why they are at bay is because I said its better if you told them, on a side note I just found out that the bro code doesn't mean anything now." _I just heard Celestia giggling at my last remark I just made.

"_Well Sergio, has it ever accrued to you that you are a naturel at using magic but I can see that you want to fly." _I was confused by this statement,

"_What do you mean…? Well yes, when I was a kid I always wanted to fly and I did try to make something from a game I played a long time ago but it didn't work but the whole magic thing I don't get, my world doesn't have magic the only magic we ever see is just the sleight of hand or in your case hoof tricks." _Celestia was silent for a while but then spoke again in her calm voice.

"_That is very interesting, you can do all this very high level magic and you are tell me that your world doesn't have magic?" _I just sighed and answered her question.

"_Yes Tia, my world doesn't have magic the only time we see your kind of magic is in fictional stories, I just made notes on them because deep down I wish magic was real then life would be so much better but sometimes good intentions can be used for evil purposes." _It was silent for what seemed like ages, until Celestia broke the awkward silences.

"_May I ask you something Sergio?" _ I was just silent trying to find a reason why she would ask me a question but I couldn't find one so I just did what came naturally, drop the thought and think about it until it you have to come to it again.

"_Ask a way Tia." _She took her time to ask her question.

"_Well I was just wondering… how old are you it's just… you sound as wise is I am." _If I could I would have done another general anime pose but I couldn't.

"_Um… ok I will tell you but can I ask you this?" _all she said was _"yes."_ You could hear the anticipation in her voice so I decided to tease her a bit, _"well I can tell you this I am not a thousand years old like you, also I apologies a gentlemen or to use your terms a gentelcolt should never ask a lady for her age." _ I could hear her getting a little bit annoyed and this proved it.

"_Why are you doing this to me I just asked a simple question but you just had to make it even harder than it is, you remind me of… we me back during my trolling phase." _I was just laughing at this so I decided to cut her some slack.

"_Okay, okay I will tell, I am sixteen and the reason why I sound so wise is because I liked to be around adults when they talked and they sort of rubbed of me, now since I answered your question can you answer mine." _ I took her silences as a yes _"well I wanted to ask for a favor, you know and I know that me and Nelson don't fit here so on that question can you make me, I don't know about Nelson I think he might be freaking out in the inside a bit, and here I am rambling on again, man I can't believe it I even do it here too I sound like the doctor, I just wish I could see the show, shot there I go again, anyways can you make a spell that can 'gulp' make me in to a pony but I don't want to be a alicorn I would like to be a Pegasus pony but still be able to use my magic and my mimic ability." _ I could feel her thinking about it and she asked me why so I told her _"I have two reasons why. The first being that I want to fly feeling the wind in my hair or mane or whatever and the second is I know there is some type of racism in every reality so I would like to put those people I mean ponies in their place." _I could hear he giggling and this is what I wanted her to do, she stopped and gave her verdict.

"_Sergio I would like to do that for you, it would be nice to have somepony like you to live in Equestria but it will take some time." _I knew this was going to happen so I asked the most commonly given answer to a time question

"_How long?"_ I heard her sigh and she told me the answer.

"_My guess is about a year or so." _ I sighed in disbelief but I understood and this also gave me time to make plans for something I always wanted to make when I was young.

"_I understand Tia these things take time and this is a good thing because I can make my wish come true." _ I could hear her giggle again, _"well Tia I enjoyed the chat but Twilight and her friends want to talk about where I really come from, so can you get to the hospital A.S.A.P."_ before she could ask me why I was at the hospital I felt her thoughts and was back in mine.

**(Back at the hospital)**

I shook my head a bit to get a grasp of where I was at, I turn around and found everypony in the room was looking at me and I found that Nelson was back in the room "what is everypony looking at me like that, do I have something that's making me look even more handsome every second that passes?" I got some giggles and a look from Nelson I still don't get but Twilight was the first to speak up.

"Well when I as writing the letter to princess Celestia you fell on the ground." Twilight was interrupted by Rainbow Dash as she finished her statement.

"You were out for like an hour and here you are now like nothing ever happened." I was shocked to hear this but I was brought out of my shocked state by a flash of white light and out of the light came Princess Celestia herself everypony bowed in the room, leaving me and Nelson just standing there like idiots, she told everypony in the room that there was no need for formalities but Twilight being the observant about every little detail noticed something was off.

"Um Princess how did you know that we wanted to talk to you, I haven't sent you the letter I was going to send you, we are still waiting for spike to get here from Zecora's hut." Celestia was smiling the whole time until she spoke.

"Well Sergio here used the mind reading spell to contact me and he did it in only one try and told me what was happening also I learned a lot from him during our talk." Twilight and the rest of her friends where just looking at me even Nelson was surprised I just looked outside the window thing about the invention I was going to make to kill the time for the spell that Celestia was going to make to be complete. **(This is where I would put all the things I told to Celestia and she gives her take on what I said)**

**(After a long explanation and lots of questions later we find Sergio, Nelson and now Aisle walking around because Aisle wanted to stay for a bit and see what ponyville and Equestria were really like but now we find ourselves at the library where Twilight lives.)**"Man I sure am beat but at least I don't ditch my bro when he is in need!" I was still pissed off at Nelson for leaving me to fending for myself with a bunch of questioning mares.

"How many times do I have to tell you I am sorry? I had to use the bathroom." I just rolled my eyes and said

"Yea, yea, yea I don't care it's a good thing I can forgive and forget but just don't do that again." He just smiled and I turn my attention to Aisle. "So how do you like Ponyville so far?" he was taking in the sights and loved it.

"Man this is so cool but… I do miss my parents they must be worried sick about me." We all stopped and looked at the ground thinking of the lives we left behind but Aisle can go back whenever he wanted but we couldn't because he was summoned. So that means he has a time limit before he leaves this place and goes back home. I told him when he leaves to give our parents that we are okay and we're sorry for all the things that we have put them through and just as I finished Aisle started to glow and as fast as it started he disappeared leaving me and Nelson here in Ponyville.

"Well that was something and I know that you don't want to be here and become a pony and such but before I become a pony we will do so many things I don't know what will happen but that's when we get there, anyway I am going to get started on a project that we both will like and it might be done before Christmas day or the pony version of it Heartwarming day." Nelson was wondering what this could be but he knew I would never tell him.

"Well you go hit the, 'god forgive me for saying this' hay while I work on my project and no peaking but you have to pinkie promise me okay." As I mentioned the pinkie promise, none other than Pinkie Pie popped out of thin air scaring Nelson and getting a laugh from me, Pinkie Pie was showing Nelson how to do the pinkie promise and learned it on his first try. It's not very hard to learn if you asked me. I reminded him if he broke it he would fell the full wraith of breaking a pinkie promise, at first he didn't believe me until he remembered the cupcakes fan fiction I told him about and was now afraid to break the promise out of fear. I just laughed and went to the basement to start on my invention.

**(A few months later and one day before Hearts Warming eve)**

Twilight and her Friends left to Canterlot to do a play on how Equestria was made this was perfect because when they all got back they would see how we did Heartswarming day back on earth, me and Nelson put a lot of candles around and I used a spell to make half of them red and the other half green, Nelson was in charge of food and drinks and we got a keg of Applejack Daniels and knowing what was going to happen I mentally told myself to not to drink anything that was offered knowing what was going to happen if I did drink it. Twilight and her friends walked through the door and found that everything was dark, they went for the lights and when they did me and Nelson yelled out "SURPRISE!" making everypony to jump in surprise. They all saw what we did to the library; Twilight was starting to get mad that her library was in this shape until I told her why it was like this. "Twilight sorry for not telling you this, we wanted to surprise you with a little version of Hearts Warming eve and I got gifts for everypony here and I don't want them to go to waste." Everypony got really excited and Nelson wanted to see what I made that took so long to make.

"Alright know the first person to get a gift is Miss Twilight Sparkle her you go." I gave her a book of high level spells and the history that came with it she was really excited to revive this gift and hugged me but Rainbow Dash just called me and Twilight an egghead I just smiled and said "thank you I take pride in be called smart also how else could I get you these?" I showed her an all season ticket pass to all of the Wonderbolts shows. I could tell she was very happy that she got this; she hovered up to me and gave me a hug. "do you want to know how I got those tickets?" she and Everypony in the room wanted to know as well, I just smiled and said "well I beat the whole team in a race." Everyponies mouth was wide open and Dash asked me

"How? You can't stand on clouds you're not Pegasus pony well not yet?" I just smiled and said.

"I just used the Blue Bluer." As I pulled out a board from the stake of presents that I was going to give to, the others in the room asked in unison "what is that?" I just laughed and said "this dear ladies and two gentlemen is the Blue Bluer. It bested all of the Wonderbolts in five seconds flat half the time that it takes you to clean the sky." They were all surprised that I just said that but the most surprised of them all was Rainbow who challenged me to a race. "Sure I would love to race you but do you want to have a foot or hoof race or do you want to fly or both?" she was thinking about which one two choose and her choose was "I challenge you to both in one week." I just extended my arm and spate on it she did the same with her hoof and we shook on it. We continued with the gift giving I gave Rarity a very, very, very big gems she looked at it and asked me this.

"Were in the name of Celestia did you find this hunk of a gem?" I looked at her a told her the story.

"Well I was testing bluer here and I need some gems to make her work but all the gems I found weren't big enough so I did what had to be done, I baited some Diamond Dogs to take me into their caves" at the mention of Diamond Dog's they just started to get a look of disgust more so from Rarity, "as I was saying they took me to their cave for the same reason as Rarity did but I used them the who time using my silver tongue." At that Pinkie Pie opened my mouth and pulled out my tongue to see if it was silver.

"Nope it's not silver everypony." I just laughed and said.

"Pinkie it's just a saying for somepony that can trick or out whit somepony else by just talking, any ways they forced me to find gems and dig it up when I found the biggest o gem in the whole cave system I started to dig it out when I had it out, I just got on bluer with the limited power she had back then and got out of there like if it was on fire but the dogs almost had me a couple of times but I still got out." They all were looking at me again because they couldn't believe that I escaped with a gem this size and bluer wasn't complete "I know that I'm just that handsome but I don't like being looked at every story I tell, so can I suggest that we continue." They all nodded and we continued the gift giving "For Fluttershy I got you your standards of a year supply of medical supplies and your standards of a full year of feed for you animals." Fluttershy was very happy to get these gifts but I just thought that it was need because it might be hard for her to get all the supplies that she needed to help the animals get better, she realized that she was hugging me and quickly got off of me she turned and said "t-t-thank y-you this well r-r-real help me." I just smiled and stroked her mane while giving a mini message on her neck; I stopped to give the next gift to Applejack "here." I gave her a whole bunch of coupons, "do you have any questions about this just ask me." Applejack was confused with the gift I gave her.

"Um sugarcube I don't know what to say about this but what in the hay is this?" I just smiled and said to her.

"Those my dear Applejack is what we call back on earth, labor coupons it's when you give your friends coupons that when they give you one you have to do the task they give you. No matter what." She just nodded and placed the set of fifty coupons on the floor I could hear Nelson laughing at me so I just put his name in there as well, so when she got to his name then he has to work for her.

I reached and got the last present in sight "Pinkie Pie I think your present was the hardest to get because I don't know what you wanted so I just gave you a three year subscription to the best baking magazine out there and it came with these." I pulled out an assortment of cupcake making tools and a bunch of other things that might help Pinkie when she bakes something, she was just bouncing around saying thank you so fast that was starting to hurt Nelsons head, I turn around and found that all the things I wanted to give where gone Nelson also noticed this and I just went over to him and I grabbed his shoulder and asked him something. "Why are you so sad bro?" He looks at me with sad eyes and said "you gave everyone…" I interrupted him saying.

"The correct term is everypony." Nelson hates being interrupted in a middle of a thought everypony could tell.

"Yea whatever but it's that you forgot about me." I just smiled and told him this. "Dude I would never forget about you, it wouldn't be a surprise if I had it out in the open now would it." I consecrated a bit and what use to be the pile of presents now appeared two things a blank board and a bowl of sapphire, Nelson and everypony else was surprised even Twilight was, they all asked me this "where did you find the time to do this and for how long?" I just smiled and answered there questions.

"Where I had time was when I was make the hover boards so I need a spell that could power up the board and found a whole bunch of spells that I could us with the key blade, to tell you the truth this thing was here for about a month now and I don't feel tired right about now." They were still stunned but more so Twilight for the sure fact that I could use a spell for that long I just smiled and said "anyways, yes I did just do and used that spell for over a month but I had to keep a baby dragon from telling anypony about this and so I just gave him blows of sapphires for the whole time." I turn and grab the bowl filled with sapphires and gave it to spike who happily put two claws full of sapphires in his mouth and stared to eat them and just laughing. I turned around and saw Nelson staring down his new board I walked up to him to give him something else "here Nelson you're going to need this for your new hover board." I gave him a golden pocket watch that looks like the dead ringer from Team Fortress 2 he was just looking at it in 'aw' I could have sworn that I was grinning check to check "bro how long did it take you to make this also is it like yours?" I just smiled and said "bro it was done about a month ago but yours is a prototype of the mult level system that you can change at any time but in a race it will be set at level one and leveled up in some why I just don't know how but the watch is linked to the board and will tell you what level you are and how much air it has left in the tank and if you're wondering yes it's from Sonic Riders **(that's right readers I used a sonic game in my story, if you don't like it too bad)** also I added something that my watch has and I made six more as well." Everypony in the room was wondering what I made, so I pulled out six watches for each of the mane six each one matching their color scheme and on front of all of them they had their cutie marks on them I just smiled and said "press the cutie mark on your watch and see what happens next." They all did as I asked them and they saw that the watch changed shape and asked all of them for the same thing, a D.N.A sample form the new host, they all pulled out one strain of hair and pleased it in the slot and we waited for the sync to complete when that was done it asked for samples for the rest of the slots and we did the whole proses again and waited for it to be done when it was done I stood up and said "alright everypony let's get this party started!"

we partied almost the whole night but I wasn't much of a party animal back home so I went outside to enjoy the cold November breeze but I noticed that I wasn't alone I found that Twilight was out here reading the book I gave her, I walked up to her and said "so how do you like the book I gave you also why is this place not covered in snow?" She looked away from her book and smiled at me. "I love this book where did you get it, it's full of knowledge that I never knew and the whole no snot thing, and I placed a spell that keeps the temperature the same as the rest of the house. Now can you answer my question?" I just sat down looking at the now snow covered Ponyville and said "sure thing Twi what is it that you want to know?" She was looking at Ponyville and gave her question "well it's just that you keep saying that magic in your world is not real and is only found in fiction but now that you are here you can do all these spells and do things that I don't understand but the thing that surprises me the most is that you have so much wisdom almost as much as the Princess. how can that be?" I just sighed and looked up at the full moon in the beautiful night sky and gave my responses.

"Well Twilight my dear friend I still don't understand how I can make all the stuff I made, I just do them like. For example the hover board and watches I made for you I don't know how I did but I just did what my heart told me to do. I want to know that all of you are alright I can't imagine what I would do without you Twilight… And your friends as well as them too and Nelson… what I am trying to say is that you guys are my new family now." She was looking at me inspecting everything I said and how flustered I was when I said I couldn't imagine life without her but couldn't find meaning to it.

"Well that helps me a lot but the Princess said about you wanting to be a pony that's something big even for you." I just chuckled at the thought and said "well you know me or what I have let you guys know about me but I am a very interesting person but interesting doesn't mean good all the time." Twilight was oblivious to what I said but I just looked at the moon explaining myself "well as you know my world is always in war with other countries for common things like energy, money, and resources but here… this place is so peaceful but I know there are some tensions between the ponies and the griffons and also the changelings but so far everything is good but for how long?" She was thinking about what I was saying and she nodded in agreement I smiled and said "well I know I might be lowering the mood so why don't I do something that I might regret or live up to but let's do karaoke!" She shoot up from her book and looked at me like if I was crazy I saw this and said "you got to be kidding me you don't have karaoke here, it's not a party when people don't sing songs when they are drunk." She got up and said "well we do have karaoke here but this is something I thought you would hate to do because of the noise or that you can't sing but mostly the singing." I was just laughing at what I just heard and told Twilight my thoughts "well Twilight it's been two months that you have known me and the only time you saw me was when I was working on my hover board and also thank you for the help I could never get this done if I didn't have you to help but anyways like I said I am an interesting person and when you get to know me you get to really see who I really am but enough about this… Guys stop ease dropping and let's start singing our asses off." Everypony that where at the door spying on us jumped because I found out they were spying on us, I heard five thuds and me and Twilight started to laugh and we headed to the door. I just looked at everypony that was spying on me and Twilight and found them looking around and whistling trying to act innocent about it but they were doing poorly I just sighed and yelled this out loud "OKAY EVERYPONY WHO WANTS TO SING FIRST FOR KARAOKE?" everypony in the room stopped and looked around but I just found this sad and I stepped up "since nopony wants to sing I will sing a song back from earth." Everypony in the room brusted out laughing that I was going to sing I just sighed and got my IPhone out and selected a song I could sing well

**(Are You Gonna to be my Girl made by: Jet)**

_Go!_

_So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me_

_Because you look so fine _

_And I really wanna make you mine._

_I say you look so fine _

_That I really wanna make you mine._

_Oh, 4, 5, 6 c'mon and get your kicks _

_Now you don't need that money _

_When you look like that, do ya honey?_

_Big black boots, _

_Long brown hair, _

_She's so sweet _

_With her get back stare._

_Well I could see, _

_You home with me, _

_But you were with another man, yea!_

_I know we, _

_Ain't got much to say, _

_Before I let you get away, yea!_

_I said, are you gonna be my girl?_

_Well, so 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me_

_Because you look so fine _

_And I really wanna make you mine._

_I say you look so fine _

_That I really wanna make you mine._

_Oh, 4, 5, 6 c'mon and get your kicks _

_Now you don't need that money_

_With a face like that, do ya._

_Big black boots, _

_Long brown hair, _

_She's so sweet _

_With her get back stare._

_Well I could see, _

_You home with me, _

_But you were with another man, yea!_

_I know we, _

_Ain't got much to say, _

_Before I let you get away, yea!_

_I said, are you gonna be my girl?_

_Oh yea. Oh yea. C'mon!_

_I could see,_

_You home with me, _

_But you were with another man, yea!_

_I know we, _

_Ain't got much to say, _

_Before I let you get away, yea!_

_Uh, be my girl._

_Be my girl._

_Are you gonna be my girl?! Yea _

"Thank you, thank you, thank you your so kind, so who's up next." They were just in 'aw' I looked around and asked "why do you guys keep looking at me like something is trying to eat me?" they snapped out of there trance and Twilight was the first to speak.

"How did you do that with the whole band playing the rest of the instruments." I just was confused as the rest of them and I asked.

"I did what know." Nelson walked over to me and said.

"Bro that was cool it was like you had a band playing with you." I now realized what I did and the feeling I got when I was sing it's something I can't explain for lack of a better term.

"Well alright then I know where this is going but now I feel sleepy and I am going to hit the hay." Nelson just walked up to me and punched me on the arm saying.

"Puns are not funny." I just laughed and asked something to everypony in the room.

"If I am correct it's still snowing and it should be at least three feet tall so this is now a sleepover with that good night everypony and have sweat dreams." I went to the couch and crashed form this day and waiting for the big race with Rainbow Dash.

* * *

**Hey everypony how's it been... God I completly forgot about this story but at least i updated it right. anywho sorry for the long as delay and all i just got side tracked with Where the Hell Am I, i didnt really see that story being the hit but stuff happens right. As always Review this chapter if you want and tell me what i did wrong or what i got right... you know the same old, same old. Silver Out and do take care.**


End file.
